Higher Feeling
by KaosuRyu
Summary: Asuka/Shinji....... **WARNING: LEMON**


Her Legal Boilerplate:  
  
NGE und die Charaktere sind Eigentum von GAINAX, etc.pp.  
  
Alle Fehler innerhalb dieser FF sind ganz allein mir zuzurechnen.  
  
  
  
Higher Feeling  
  
Ganz behutsam nahm sie Shinji bei der Hand. Er spürte die Wärme ihrer Handfläche auf seiner - spürte ihre weiche und zarte Haut auf der rauen Haut seiner Hand. Eine einfache Berührung, doch sie reichte aus, um Wellen wohliger Wärme durch Shinjis Arm fahren zu lassen. Einen Augenblick später ließ Asuka seine Hand los und ging zu ihrem Bett.  
  
Ikari betrachtete eingehend den chinesischen Pyjama, den sie trug. Er reichte unten bis zu ihren Knien und die Ärmel des.Oberteils endeten etwas oberhalb ihres Ellenbogens. Der Saum war aus gelbem Stoff gefertigt, wohingegen der Rest dunkel-rosa, nahezu Violett war. Ein Streifen von gelbem Stoff reichte von ihrem rechten Arm hinauf zum Halsausschnitt, der im Stile eines Rollkragens gehalten war.  
  
Asuka saß auf ihrem Bett und tätschelte den Platz an ihrer Seite. Sie lächelte verführerisch und Shinji schluckte nervös. Kaum das er sich neben Asuka auf das Bett gesetzt hatte sie sich auch schon in seine Arme geworfen und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt. "Hmm... du bist schön warm..." sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang so, als.würde eine Katze schnurren.  
  
Durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Pyjamas und seinem Hemd hindurch spürte Shinji genau wie sie ihren Busen an seine Brust presste. Er wurde rot, als ein gewisser Körperteil von ihm plötzlich zum Leben erwachte. Er schaute sie an und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln,- besser gesagt DAS Lächeln. Asuka legte ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn näher zu sich. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem Kuss und Shinji schmolz dahin.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten ließ Shinji sich rücklings auf das Bett fallen und Asuka machte es sich auf seiner Brust gemütlich. Aus der Berührung ihrer Lippen war inzwischen ein leidenschaftlicher Zungenkuss geworden und sie verwöhnten einander mit zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten. Shinji ließ seine Finger entlang den Seiten von Asukas Körper gleiten und streichelte sanft über ihre Hüften. Er neckte sie, indem er die Außenseiten ihrer Brüste leicht kitzelte, was Asuka ein leichtes Stöhnen entlockte.  
  
Ihre Hände fuhren durch sein kurzes, dunkelbraunes Haar, hinunter zu seiner Brust. Als sie die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd öffnete unterbrach Shinji die Streicheleinheiten, mit denen er Asuka verwöhnte. Auch das Spiel ihrer Zungen stoppte für einen Moment, was den beiden die Chance gab richtig Luft zu holen.  
  
Zärtlich küsste er sie schließlich auf die Stirn und streichelte ihre Wange. Asuka fiel es nicht schwer Shinji sein Hemd auszuziehen, doch das Unterhemd, das er darunter trug stellte sie vor unlösbare Probleme. Wie sollte sie es ihm ausziehen, wenn er auf dem Rücken lag? Langsam aber sicher verlor Asuka die Geduld und es war offensichtlich wie frustriert sie war. Shinji musste lachen als er sich aufsetzte und die Aufgabe selbst in die Hand nahm.  
  
Doch kaum das er fertig war drückte ihn Asuka wieder hinunter auf das Bett und belohnte ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Während sie von neuem ihre Zungen ins Spiel brachten legte Shinji seine Hände auf Asukas Rücken und begann ihren Pyjama aufzuknöpfen. Als er fertig war ließ er ihn langsam ihren Körper hinunter rutschen; von ihrem Hals hinunter zu ihren Schultern und weiter bis zu ihrem Busen.  
  
Doch dann, als der Stoff gerade noch die Knospen ihrer Brüste bedeckte, hielt er inne. Asuka seufzte enttäuscht, doch das änderte sich in dem Moment als Shinji sie auf den Rücken drehte und begann sie zu küssen. Flüchtig wie ein Windhauch berührten seine Lippen die empfindsame Haut an ihrem Nacken und als sie schließlich spürte wie er zärtlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte stöhnte sie voller Verlangen. Instinktiv lehnte sie ihren Kopf weiter zurück und bot ihm mehr von ihrem Nacken dar während ihre Fingernägel über seinen Rücken fuhren.  
  
Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr Shinji und seine Hände krallten sich in ihr feuerrotes Haar. Asuka spürte wie jede Faser ihres Körpers auf Shinjis Liebkosungen reagierte. Sie genoss das Spiel seiner Lippen auf ihrem Nacken, aber genau so wünschte sie sich, dass er auch andere Bereiche ihres Körpers liebkosen würde. Sie wusste nicht genau was ihr lieber war, doch letzten Endes entschied sie sich für das Letztere.  
  
Sie griff nach seiner linken Hand, die gerade durch ihr Haar fuhr und führte sie an ihrer Wange vorbei, über ihren Nacken hinunter zu ihrem Busen. Sie stöhnte als sie spürte wie seine Handfläche die Brosche an ihrem Pyjama gegen ihre Brustwarze presste. Shinji verstand sofort, was sie wünschte und er reichte mit seiner freien Hand hinunter um ihren Pyjama bis zu ihren Hüften hinunter zu streifen.  
  
Shinji setzte sich auf um den Anblick ihrer wunderschönen Brüste in vollen Zügen zu genießen. 'Beim Campingausflug... Die Nacht im Zelt.. Waren die da auch so groß?' fragte er sich als er sich die Bilder von vor vier Tagen ins Gedächtnis zurück rief. 'Schon witzig was der Alkohol so alles mit deinen Sinnen anstellt... und überhaupt war es ja auch dunkel in dem Zelt..' Asuka wurde rot als sie merkte, das Shinji seine Augen keine Sekunde lang von ihren Brüsten nahm.  
  
Ihre Hände gingen zu ihrem Pyjama in dem Versuch ihre Blöße zu bedecken, doch Shinji hielt sie zurück und sah ihr direkt in ihre blauen Augen. "Du bist... wunderschön, Asuka." sagte er und das war sein Ernst.- Worte, die aus tiefstem Herzen kamen. Soryo Asuka Langley musste das schönste und hübscheste Mädchen - nein, FRAU - auf der ganzen Welt sein.  
  
"Ich danke dir, Shinji..." flüsterte sie und ein Anflug von Schamröte ging über ihr Gesicht als sie scheu lächelte. Shinji erwiderte ihr Lächeln und schob seine Hand unter ihre Schultern. Vorsichtig brachte er sie dazu sich im Bett aufzusetzen bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand lehnte.  
  
"Shinji, was.." Shinjis Finger auf ihren Lippen brachte sie zum Schweigen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen küsste er sanft und zärtlich ihre Stirn. Asuka stöhnte als sie spürte wie Shinji seine Lippen auf die Reise schickte Zentimeter um Zentimeter ihres Körpers mit Küssen zu verwöhnen. Zuerst ging es hinunter zu ihrer Nase und von da weiter über ihr Gesicht zu ihrem Nacken. Als Shinji schließlich an ihrer Brust angelangt war, liebkoste er zunächst den Fleck zwischen ihren Brüsten.  
  
Erst nach einer Weile wandte er sich ihrem Busen zu und brachte seine Zunge ins Spiel. Er konnte nicht umhin sich selbst zu loben, als er hörte, wie Asukas Stöhnen immer lustvoller und lauter wurde. Und es schien als könne sie gar nicht genug bekommen. Einer Aufforderung gleich streckte ihre Brust hervor und presste ihren Busen fester gegen Shinjis Mund. Er verstand ihren Wink und forcierte das Spiel seiner Lippen.  
  
Seine Zunge kreiste um ihre rosafarbenen Knospen um sie im nächsten Moment zwischen seine Lippen zu nehmen und sanft daran zu knabbern. Asuka schrie vor Lust. Ihre Brustwarzen waren so erregt,- so hart, dass es schon beinahe weh tat. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Schmerz und Verlangen krallte sie ihre Hände in die Bettlaken.  
  
"Shin-ji.." stöhnte sie und schnappte nach Luft. "Bitte.. nicht.. aufhören..."Shinjis Antwort bestand darin eine Hand auf ihren Rücken zu legen und sie noch fester an sich zu drücken, damit er noch besser ihren Busen verwöhnen konnte. Mit seiner anderen Hand fuhr er über ihre Hüften und streichelte die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel. Asuka spürte wie die Flammen des Verlangens ihren Körper verzehrten und das Blut in ihren Adern zum Kochen brachten.  
  
Da ihre eigenen Hände im Moment unbeschäftigt waren, entschloss sich Asuka Shinji auch ein wenig zu verwöhnen. Sie reichte hinunter und fasste in seine Hose. Dann schob sie vorsichtig seine Unterhose bei Seite und nahm ganz behutsam seine Männlichkeit in die Hand. Erschrocken riss Shinji die Augen auf. Aus versehen biss er dabei leicht in Asukas Brustwarze, was ihr einen spitzen Schrei entlockte. Ein Schrei, der diese merkwürdige Mischung aus Schmerz und Freude ausdrückte, die Asuka in dem Moment empfand. Sofort ließ Shinji von ihr ab und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
  
"Asuka! Habe ich dir weh --" Sein Satz endete in dem Moment, als Asuka ihren Busen von Neuem in sein Gesicht presste. "Beschäftige dich damit.." forderte sie ihn auf und er war glücklich ihr zu gehorchen.  
  
Diesmal jedoch umspielte er mit seiner Zunge ihre andere Brust bevor er schließlich auch deren Knospe mit Küssen und zärtlichem Knabbern verwöhnte. Asuka widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit derweil Shinjis empfindlichstem Körperteil.. Behutsam und zärtlich umfasste sie sein erstarktes Glied und massierte es mit langsamen Bewegungen.  
  
Als er spürte wie Asuka ihre Fingernägel sanft und spielerisch über die Spitze seines Penis gleiten ließ, musste Shinji sich gehörig konzentrieren um nicht schon vorzeitig zu kommen. Bei Gott, das war vielleicht ein Gefühl.. Wo zum Teufel hatte sie das nur gelernt? Es war als ob Asukas Liebkosungen seine Sinne schärften,- sie viel empfindlicher machten als sonst. Alles um ihn herum nahm er besonders intensiv wahr  
  
Die Bettlaken unter ihm; weich und doch so kalt, verglichen mit der Hitze, die von ihren Körpern ausging. Ihre Brustwarzen; harte erregte Knospen,- ein Kontrast zu der samtweichen Haut ihres Busens. Doch besonders spürte er ihre Hände; Hände, die seinen Körper verwöhnten und ihm ein Gefühl der Lust und Freude schenkten, das er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Er musste im Himmel sein und Asuka,- sie war ein Engel,- ein wahrer Engel,- ein wunderschöner Engel, der so hell strahlte, das die Sonne daneben verblasste.  
  
Shinji musste etwas tun, etwas, dass ihr zeigte welches wunderbare Geschenk ihm gerade zu Teil wurde. Etwas das auch sie an diesem Gefühl teilhaben ließ, das er in diesem Augenblick empfand. Beinahe wie selbstverständlich wanderte seine Hand an ihrem Bein entlang und unter ihre Pyjamahose. Behutsam schob er ihren Schlüpfer zur Seite und dann war er auch schon am Ziel seiner Reise.  
  
Langsam schob er zwei Finger zwischen ihre geschwollenen Schamlippen und er spürte die feuchte Wärme, die von ihrer geheimsten Stelle ausging. Als er schließlich noch mit einem dritten Finger die Reise in ihr Innerstes antrat, schrie Asuka in Ekstase. Ein Gefühl unbeschreiblicher Freude überkam sie,- Lust und Verlangen, wie sie es noch nie gespürt hatte.  
  
Die Küsse, die sie geteilt hatten,- ihre leisen Unterhaltungen im Park,- selbst das Petting in dieser einen Nacht im Kino,- all das war nichts verglichen mit diesem Moment.  
  
Immer schneller und heftiger bewegten sich ihre Hände über sein Glied während er mit seinen Fingern immer wilder und tiefer in sie vordrang und ihren Busen mit seinem Mund verwöhnte. Mit jeder Sekunde die verrann spürten sie ihren Orgasmus näher kommen, doch sie gaben ihr Bestes diesen Moment noch weiter hinaus zu zögern,- sie taten alles um diese wunderbare Erfahrung noch länger auszukosten.  
  
Lautes Stöhnen und lustvolle Schreie erfüllten den Raum, begleitet von der Hitze, die von zwei Liebenden ausgeht, die sich im Rausch höchster sexueller Ekstase befinden. Asuka war nur noch einen Wimpernschlag davon entfernt ihren Höhepunkt zu erleben, als Shinjis Finger mit einem Mal ihre Vagina verließen und er seine Lippen von ihrem Busen nahm.  
  
Einige Augenblicke lang war Asuka verwirrt und als sie schließlich ihrerseits auch ihre Hände von Shinjis empfindlichster Stelle nahm, da fühlte sie sich sogar ein wenig verletzt. Was hatte sie denn falsch gemacht? Doch was auch immer für Gedanken sie in diesem Moment beschäftigten,- als sie sah wie Shinji seine Hose auszog war es mit einem Schlag nebensächlich.  
  
In Windeseile entledigte sie sich ihres Schlafanzuges, zog ihr Höschen aus, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und legte sich in ihr Bett. Aber auch Shinji beeilte sich den Rest seiner Kleidung los zu werden. Als er fertig war legte er sich neben Asuka und zog die Decke über ihre unbekleideten Körper.  
  
Er drehte sich zu ihr und umfasste ihre Hüften. Vorsichtig zog er sie zu sich heran und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. "Bist du sicher, das du es tun möchtest, Asuka?" Das war der erste vollständige Satz, den er sprach, seit sie ihr Liebesspiel begonnen hatten.  
  
Asuka lächelte ihn an und fuhr mit ihren Fingern sanft über seine Wange. "Ich möchte es. Mehr als alles andere..." flüsterte sie und lehnte sich an seine Brust. Sie genoss seine Nähe und diesen ganz eigenen Duft seines Körpers. Shinji hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und seine Finger strichen zärtlich und verliebt über ihren Rücken.  
  
"Aber wir haben nichts zum Verhüten... ich meine wenn du schwanger wirst.." Sie lächelte von Neuem. "Dann wäre es mir eine große Ehre dein Kind in mir zu tragen... Ich liebe dich, Ikari Shinji."  
  
Und in dem Moment fand Shinji endlich die Stärke, die drei Worte zu sagen, die so viel bedeuteten. Worte, die im Angesicht des wunderschönen Mädchens, das riedlich in seinen Armen lag, so passend schienen. "Und ich liebe dich, Soryo Asuka Langley. Jetzt und für alle Ewigkeit." sagte er und Asukas Gesicht strahlte vor Freude. Tränen der Freude schossen in ihre Augen und Shinji fragte sich warum er es ihr nicht schon eher gesagt hatte.  
  
Wie aufs Stichwort trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss purer Liebe und Leidenschaft; ein Kuss, der alle Küsse, die sie je geteilt hatten übertraf; ein Kuss zwischen zwei jungen Menschen, die mit Leib und Seele ineinander verliebt waren.  
  
Shinji fasste Asuka zärtlich bei ihren Hüften und rollte sich auf den Rücken, so dass Asuka auf ihm zu liegen kam. Dann spreizte er behutsam ihre Schenkel und begann die Reise in ihre Scheide. Die `Teufelin` keuchte und unterbrach das Spiel ihrer beider Lippen. Sie drehte den Kopf zu Seite und holte tief Luft. Sie versuchte ihr Bestes um die Tränen zu verbergen, die ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.  
  
Es tat so weh... Mein Gott, es tat ja so weh; doch das sollte in diesem Moment nicht Shinjis Sorge sein. Shinji hingegen fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel. Pure Lust durchzuckte seinen Körper, als er spürte, wie die Wände von Asukas Vagina seine Männlichkeit mit einer ihm bisher unbekannten Wärme umhüllten, so fest und doch so weich. Bei Gott, es fühlte sich sogar noch besser an als eben, als sie ihre Hände benutzt hatte. Doch dann, mit einem Mal stoppte etwas seine Reise in ihr Innerstes. Etwas hatte sich ihm in den Weg gestellt...  
  
"Asuka..." fing Shinji an. "Mach weiter..." sagte sie, beinahe einem Befehl gleich während sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Shinji nickte und drang mit einem kräftigen Stoss weiter in sie ein. Er spürte wie ihr Jungfernhäutchen zerriss und er wusste, er hatte das Mädchen Soryo Asuka Langley zur Frau gemacht.  
  
Asuka hingegen stieß einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus und wandte sie ihr Gesicht noch etwas weiter von ihrem Liebhaber ab. Ihre Hände krallten sich noch fester in die Bettlaken bei dem Versuch die Tränen und das Wimmern zu unterdrücken, das aus ihrem Inneren hoch stieg und darauf drang, herausgelassen zu werden.  
  
Shinji blickte mit einem Ausdruck tiefer und ehrlicher Sorge zu ihr auf. Er sah die Tränen, die beschienen vom Licht des Mondes silbern glänzend ihre Wangen hinunter liefen. "Asuka, geht es dir gut?" Seine Hände reichten Hinauf und wischten die Tränen aus ihren Augen. Dann fasste er sanft ihre Wangen und drehte ihren Kopf, so, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Obwohl immer noch Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen glaubte er aber auch ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Mit zittriger Hand schob sie eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Es geht schon, Shinji..." flüsterte sie. "Es hat weh getan, aber der Schmerz lässt jetzt schon nach..." Asuka legte ihren Kopf auf Shinjis Brust und einige Augenblicke lang lagen die beiden einfach nur still und unbewegt da. Sie lauschte dem Schlagen seines Herzens und es schien ihr, als würde jeder Herzschlag ihres Freundes etwas von ihrem Schmerz davon tragen... Shinji wiederum versuchte Asukas Schmerzen zu lindern, indem er eine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte, sie sanft streichelte und ihr beruhigende und liebevolle Worte ins Ohr flüsterte.  
  
Dann, als eine ganze Weile vergangen war, ließ er schließlich seine Hände hinunter zu ihrem Po gleiten. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Hüften und er begann ganz langsam und vorsichtig sein Glied aus ihrer Vagina zu ziehen,- doch nur, um im nächsten Moment wieder sanft in sie einzudringen. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, aber dennoch ging er sehr behutsam vor und nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt als er seine Bewegungen wiederholte und schließlich zu einem stetigen Rhythmus überging.  
  
Asukas Keuchen verebbte sehr schnell und machte einem immer lauter werdenden Stöhnen Platz, was Shinji ungemein erregte. Gefangen im Rausch seiner Sinne umklammerte er Asukas Hüften noch etwas fester und drang immer schneller, kräftiger und tiefer in sie ein. Asukas Stöhnen verwandelte sich augenblicklich in Schreie purer Lust.  
  
Doch sie wollte ihn noch deutlicher spüren und so legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und begann den Bewegungen seiner Hüften zu folgen. Ein jedes Mal wenn er in sie eindrang presste sie ihm ihre Scham entgegen in der Hoffnung noch mehr von seiner Männlichkeit in sich aufnehmen zu können und schon nach kurzer Zeit bewegten sich ihre Körper in vollkommener Harmonie.  
  
Immer weiter steigerten sie sich in ihr Liebesspiel, während die Hitze ihrer Körper den Raum erfüllte und aus ihren Schreien der Lust ein atemloses, aber nicht weniger erotisches Keuchen machte. Immer weiter und unaufhaltsam strebten sie dem Gipfel zu,- dem Höhepunkt, der diesen Liebesakt krönen würde.  
  
"Shinji... Ich... Ich ko.." doch unter all ihrem Stöhnen und Keuchen hatte sie gar keine Gelegenheit den Satz zu vollenden. Das Verlangen, das Besitz von ihr ergriffen hatte ließ keinen Platz für Worte. Dennoch verstand Shinji nur zu gut, was sie ihm sagen wollte,- immerhin fühlte auch er seinen Höhepunkt unerbittlich nahen. Also legte er seine Hand auf die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und streichelte sanft über ihre zarte, empfindsame Haut. Immer heftiger begannen ihre Muskeln unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu zucken und da wusste er, das Asuka es keine Sekunde länger mehr aushalten konnte.  
  
Sanft aber zielstrebig ließ er seine Hand zwischen ihren Beine hinauf gleiten und weiter in das Zentrum ihrer Lust hin zu ihrem Kitzler, der sich ihm wie ein keiner Hügel entgegen reckte. Doch kaum, dass seine Fingerspitzen ihre Klitoris berührt hatten schrie Asuka auch schon vor Lust und schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie wie ein Orgasmus durch ihren Körper fegte. Ihren Mund offen zu einem nicht enden wollenden Schrei purer Lust spannten sich alle Muskeln in ihrem Körper und süßer Nektar aus den Tiefen ihrer Weiblichkeit bedeckte Shinji und ihr Bettlaken.  
  
Aber auch Shinji näherte sich mit großen Schritten dem Gipfel der Lust, besonders jetzt, da die Muskeln von Asukas Vagina seinen Penis noch fester umschlossen. Er versuchte sich noch zurückzuhalten, doch dann, als sie schließlich im Rausch ihrer Ekstase auch noch ihre Fingernägel tief in seine Schultern grub war es um ihn geschehen.  
  
Shinji presste Asukas Körper noch fester an sich und dann gab auch er sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen seinem Höhepunkt hin. Noch einmal drang er mit all seiner Kraft in sie ein und in dem Moment, da er seinen Samen tief in ihr verteilte, wurden die beiden Liebenden Eins.- Verbunden in Körper und Geist.  
  
Als die Wellen der Wonne langsam aus Asukas Körper verschwanden ließ sie sich erschöpft und mit zittrigen Gliedern auf Shinjis Brust sinken. Shinji ging es nicht viel anders und so ruhten sie einen Moment, während ihre Körper die während des Liebesaktes verschmolzen waren, immer noch an ihren empfindlichsten Stellen verbunden waren. Als Shinji dann aber schließlich seinen Körper von ihrem lösen wollte hielt ihn Asuka mit zittriger Hand zurück. Er blickte in ihre Augen und sah darin die aufrichtige und tief empfundene Liebe, die sie für ihn hegte.  
  
"Tu's nicht..." flüsterte sie und schenkte ihm ihr besonderes Lächeln. "Bitte nicht. Es fühlt sich so angenehm warm an. Ich möchte dich noch ein wenig in mir spüren." Und mit diesen Worten schloss sie ihre Augen und zollte ihrer Erschöpfung Tribut. Doch selbst als sie eingeschlafen war hatte sie immer noch dieses wunderschöne ganz besondere Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
  
Shinji lächelte zufrieden. Er fürchtete den kommenden Tag nicht mehr. All die Ängste und Sorgen waren mit einem Mal aus seinem Gedanken verschwunden. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen war er wieder mit sich und der Welt im Reinen. Seine Suche war zu Ende, denn er hatte ihn endlich gefunden,- den Grund zu Kämpfen,- den Grund all die Leiden zu erdulden, die das Steuern eines EVAs mit sich brachte. Und dieser Grund lag gerade schlafend in seinen Armen in der Gestalt einer wunderschönen jungen Frau.  
  
Er spürte sie an der intimsten Stelle seines Körpers,- er spürte ihre Hände, die locker auf seiner Schulter ruhten,- spürte ihren Busen, der sich an seine Brust presste und ihren Atem auf seiner Haut. Der Duft ihres Haares war atemberaubend,- sicher hatte sie es gerade erst heute Abend gewaschen. Aber auch alles andere an ihr war einfach nur perfekt, und das galt ganz besonders für ihr Lächeln,- ein Lächeln so unbeschreiblich und wunderschöne,- strahlend wie Licht in dunkler Nacht. Ja, jetzt war Shinji sich sicher,- es gab keinen Zweifel mehr. Das Gefühl, das er tief in seinem Herzen spürte,- es war wahre Liebe.  
  
Behutsam küsste er ihre Stirn, bevor er schließlich von Neuem die drei magischen Worte flüsterte,- die Worte, von denen er wusste, dass sie sich in ihre Gedanken schleichen würden auch wenn sie schlief; "Ich liebe dich, Asuka..." und einen Augenblick später wurde es ganz still im Zimmer und das Einzige, was zu hören war, war das leise Schnarchen von zwei Liebenden die sich schlafend in den Armen lagen; und die Nacht war gerettet...  
  
____________________________  
  
*Autors Note*  
  
"Hey Hey ne Mail kann nicht schaden!"  
  
Written by: Neon Dragon 


End file.
